In medical procedures, such as mapping the electrical activity of the heart, it is typically preferable to perform the procedure as quickly as possible. However, the requirement to complete the procedure in as short a time as possible may lead to inefficiencies in the collection of results. A system to reduce the inefficiencies is thus beneficial.